The Return of a Champion
by Wolf Strife
Summary: After losing in the Unova League and being betrayed by his friends with the exceptions of Brock, and Gary. He is approached by not only a childhood friend, but a mysterious man who offers to train the two. After seven years, He returns with determination like no other. With a Tournament only held once every 21 years, Now he's ready to prove himself to the world. Full Summary inside


The Return of a Champion

Pairing: (Strictly) Ash and Serena

Summary: After losing in the Unova League and being betrayed by his friends with the exceptions of Brock, and Gary. He is approached by not only a childhood friend, but a mysterious man who offers to train the two. After seven years, He returns with determination like no other. With a Tournament only held once every 21 years, Now he's ready to prove himself to the world. After all, success is the best revenge.

A/N: There will be at least 8 O.C.'s who will be used throughout this entire fic. So please give them a chance. Second off, Ash will not forgive them. The only reason why Gary and Brock don't betray him because Brock is probably his closest friend and Gary never really actually traveled with Ash. The other people out his main group friends and family that won't betray him are Prof. Oak, His mother, Serena, his brother (he is not an O.C.) and the mysterious man who takes an interest into training him and Serena. This is my first Pokemon fanfiction, so please don't be too mean. Also characters and pokemon from the Games will appear in this fic as well. There will also a Kanto Elite Four and Champion which is separate from Johto. and a new League called the Grand Master League that will only be mentioned in this fic though members of that League will show up and appear in this fic, so without further ado and spoilage, enjoy the show! By they Way, I do NOT own Pokemon!

Prologue: The Betrayed and an Offer That You Cannot Refuse

Five individuals stood on the platform roof overlooking the stadium floor that was being used for the Unova League Tournament. They had just watched a raven-haired trainer's Pikachu be beaten by the opponent's Lucario. The one sitting on the edge of the platform smirked. He was wearing a tattered hooded black cloak, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. The shirt or jacket he was wearing was hidden by his cloak.

"He's the one." He said with a smirk. "Ash shall be the one to surpass me."

"Are you sure about this Lord Solaris?" A white haired, pale skinned, red eyed albino woman to his left asked. She was fully cloaked with the cloak ending at her ankles with the only things that were visible were her black military combat boots and the black fingerless gloves she wore on her hands. "He just lost to a trainer he should of trounced. The only lose that I'll give him that only seen legit was the lose he suffered to Tobias and that's only because the guy had two legendaries and the other four Pokemon he had were a Metagross, Tyranitar, and a Garchomp, and his sixth was a Spiritomb."

"Ash Ketchem is the one. For that I'm sure of." The man known as "Lord Solaris" said as he handed the woman a vanilla folder with a picture of the raven-haired boy known as Ash Ketchum. "Take a look at this. This is his file folder that Goodshow gave me so I can make reports on his progress as a trainer. He has actually accomplished more than most trainers, gym leaders, Rangers, or even League Champions have accomplished in their careers." Her eyes had widened as she read on through the trainer's file.

"Mother of Arceus! This boy has met almost all the legendaries including Arceus himself." She Said astounded. "This record of accomplishments are unbelievable. No wonder Goodshow wanted you keep an eye on him." She then glared at the sitting man. "How long have you've been keeping tabs on him?"

"Ever since the boy took down Team Rocket at the Pokemon Center in Viridian City" Solaris said. "With him and his childhood friend under my wing, They will surely surpass me in 7 years from now. Isn't that what you always wanted from your little brother?" His smirk increased into a grin looking to the silent man nearest to him on his right. The man was in his late teens and early twenties. He wore a red jacket with short white sleeves with a black short-sleeved shirt underneath his jacket, plain blue jeans, red and white sneakers, and black gloves. He had pale skin and red eyes. His hair was raven black. There was a pikachu perched on his left shoulder.

"..." The man kept looking at boy who was picking up his pikachu with a defeated look on his face. He looked at Solaris with a blank look on his face and nodded silently. He was the only one who wasn't wearing a cloak.

"You realize that what you are doing is a very risky move." Said a red headed woman wearing a red cloak with the Kalos League logo on the back of it. "All of his enemies or worse, even yours could go after you or them. Are you really willing to risk it all on two trainers?"

"Yes I am." He said as the grin on his face had finally turned into a frown. "Even if he isn't the one to finally dethrone me, then his heir will be the one to finally defeat me. I'm tired of being known as only "Lord Solaris" or the "Champ from Johto". We all want some bit of normalcy in our lives. I just want to travel and see the world a bit more. Like we all use to do when we were younger when we were just starting out on our adventures. There is still so much to explore and see in this vast world of ours."

"You sure have your older sister's sense of adventure." The man wearing the black and white hooded cloak with a yin-yang symbol on the back. The hood was hiding his face so only his jaw and mouth were visible. "This will be an interesting seven years to say the least."

"By the way, Where's Mikeru? Isn't he suppose to be here as well?" Asked the red-headed Kalos native.

"He had to run some errands for Me and Goodshow before he could join us here tonight. Ah here he comes now." He said looking behind him as a cloaked figure approached them riding a staraptor. He had jumped off and returned the bird Pokemon to his Poke-ball. He wore a dark blue cloak with the Sinnoh League logo embroidered on the left sleeve of his cloak. He walked up to the group and handed Solaris four other vanilla folders. "Are these the other files I've asked for?"

"Yes." The cloaked figure known as Mikeru spoke with a smirk. "These are the other five who will surpass us. I've already talked with Paul Shinji. The girl from Kalos is the most interesting of the five. Despite not being a trainer yet, I believe she has the most potential out of all of them with Ash and Paul respectfully being the only two who surpass her."

"I see." Solaris smirked. "Then I'll leave him with you. Scarlet, Champ, You two stay behind. I'll speak to both of you alone. The rest of you, Find these trainers and take them under your wing. Make them an offer they can't refuse." The man with the Pikachu on his shoulder and the red-headed woman both nodded as the rest received folders from Solaris and left the three of them alone. The albino woman had left riding on a Salamance, Mikeru flew down on his staraptor to a purple haired man who was waiting on the ground just outside of the stadium. The man with the black and white cloak brought out a Hydragion and flew off into the distance in the direction of Aspertia Town.

"You wanted to speak to us sir." The Kalos Native said as Solaris turned towards her and the Kanto native champ. He smirked and looked at the Kanto native man with the Pikachu.

"You shall take the Johto native trainer." Solaris said as the man remained silent with a raised eyebrow. "My reason is simple. The boy known as Silver, one of the illustrious Dex Holders, is also the son of Giovanni, The current leader of Team Rocket." The Kalos native woman known as Scarlet eyes widened in alarm.

"You're just going to trust this kid right off the bat?" Scarlet asked sceptically. "You realize that by involving him with our plans that you're risking not only our little plans to have successors, but the entire Pokemon League as a whole."

"The kid is already under our protection and Goodwin has found ways to counter any plans that Team Rocket might have planned for the kid." Solaris said with a frown on his face again. "Besides, we never turned you away even though you were the daughter of the leader of Team Flare. The kid is just like you."

"So why let him take the kid in?" She questioned him. "If he's like me, then why am I not assigned with taking the kid under my wing."

"Besides myself, He has the most experience in dealing with Team Rocket. He even has more experience than I do." He admitted as the man with the Pikachu silently agreed with Solaris. "He would be the perfect choice in my opinion to help Silver. The boy actually came to Goodshow and myself for help actually. You can find him in Goodshow's office." The man with the pikachu left leaving the Scarlet and "Lord Solaris" alone. There was a moment of silence between the two.

"So I get this Serena girl?" Scarlet asked looking at the profile curiously. "That's strange. It states that she is 15 years old and hasn't started her Pokemon training yet and that she was childhood friends with Ash Ketchum. Don't you think that's a little odd for one of our chosen apprentices, Lord Solaris?"

"Truth be told, That isn't very strange at all." Solaris said with a frown. "There are many great trainers who start their journeys later than earlier in life. By the way, You don't need to be so formal with me. You are my fiance after all." He paused a for a moment as he stood up. "It time we gathered our apprentices my dear." He extended his hand to her. When she grabbed his hand, They teleported, vanishing as if into thin air.

-Scene Change- With Ash and Pikachu:

Ash sat there as he petted the sleeping yellow mouse in his lap. Today was not his day. If being beaten in only the top 8 was hard enough, then having all his friends except for Brock and Gary betray him was what did it for the Kanto Trainer. Their words had hurt him in more ways than one. The way they told him get lost and that he was a pathetic and worthless trainer had really stung. All this was for what? Just so they could travel with Trip. The guy was only a rookie, abate being a rookie with potential, but still only a rookie trainer with barely a year worth of experience. He left quicky and had informed Gary, Brock, Prof. Oak, and his mother of what had happened so they could understand what had happened. They understand perfectly. Paul had ran into him after the call with his mother. To say he was surprised to see Paul furious with his former friend's actions would be an understatement. Paul had given him his number on the poke-gear before he had left. Now he was just sitting there wondering what to do next moping in his own self pity.

"Ash?" A female voice said causing him to glance up at a girl with wavy honey blonde hair. She was about his age. She has a pale skin tone and blue eyes. She wore a black sleeveless tank-top, a red skirt, black thigh high socks, all black chuck taylors, and a pink hat with a black ribbon around it upon her head. In her arms was a small golden fox Pokemon. It had red fur covering the inner part of her ears and the tip of it's tale is red. "It's me, Serena. Do you remember? We were childhood friends back when I use to live in Kanto." At this, Ash's eyes went wide as he instantly recognized the girl in front of him as the one from his childhood as memories of him shoving a small girl with honey blonde hair out of the way of a swarming enraged colony of Beedrill. His head shot up as he saw an older image of the girl he knew from his childhood.

Se... se... re...na?" Ash asked in shock as he stuttered with nervousness hinted slightly in his voice. "What are you do... doing here?"

"I'm here to watch and support you silly." She said with a smile on her face. She had noticed none of his other friends were here. She gave him a questioning look. "Where are all your other friends? When I spoke to your mom before your last match, She said you had other friends that were here to support you as well." This had caused Ash to tense up, much to Serena's notice. She also noticed that he clenched his hands into fists which had caused her to frown. She could tell something was wrong. "Is there something wrong Ash?" She asked concerned for Ash.

"They... they betrayed me." He said in a low voice. "They called me a weak, worthless, and pathetic trainer. They told me to get lost since I wasn't able to beat a trainer with less than a year of experience. They also said that they didn't want to be seen with a trainer that couldn't even win a league conference." This made Serena angry. Scratch that, she was seething. How could they turn their back on someone as kind and passionate as Ash.

"How Dare they..." She growled under her breath. She wasn't able to finish that train of thought due to being interrupted by a male voice coming from behind her. She turned to see a tall slim man shrouded in a black cloak.

"This is a good thing." He said. "It seems that you're loyal to Ash. This will make it a lot easier." Ash gave the man in the tattered black cloak a curious look.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Serena said with a demanding gaze. "As you can see this isn't a good time."

"Now lets just calm down here." The man said with a smirk. "I'll make you both an offer that you cannot refuse. I'll explain everything in a private location away from the public and all those who you consider traitor. Don't worry, Prof. Oak knows who I am. All you have to do is take my hand." Serena took Ash's hand in hers as she looked at him. He nodded and took the man's hand. As soon as their hand's made contact, They vanished into thin air.

-Seven Years later- Mount Silver:

A 22 year old man stood on top of the mountain looking down at The boarder of the Kanto and the Johto Regions. He smirked as his faithful Pikachu jumped on top of his shoulder. Behind him, his Tyranitar, Sceptile, Charizard, Garchomp, and Greninja watched along with him. They were his strongest. The elites of all his Pokemon. The few others that ranked up there were his Primeape, Pigeot, Infernape, Snorlax, Lucario, Venusaur, Talonflame, Elektross, and his pitch-black Dragonite. All his other pokemon were in same category but the six strongest in a class of their own. Especially the Pikachu and his Charizard. Those were his toughest and most fiercest Pokemon to date. He smirked.

"Soon... I shall return and The world shall know what I'm truly capable of." He whispered down to the winds as he pulled the hood to his cloak down to reveal a raven-haired man of twenty two with amber eyes.

To Be Continued...


End file.
